The Light of the Golden Globe
by LightTheDarkness
Summary: This is a story of Kurai and his quest. a very short story
1. Short Intro

The Light of the Golden Globe

**

* * *

**

A.N:This was written for my Humanities eight class on the knights of the round table, This is my first story so don't judge me :D Oh and by the way Kurai: is dark in Japanese

~Intro~

In a land of mystery there is much to be discovered, and to be feared; Fields of fire, Darkness and most of all Death. Anyone on this earth would give anything to evade death to live longer. In this endless world there is an item known as the golden globe. This item of legends has the power over death, but, that's just a legend…or is it?


	2. Page 1

It was a scorching summer day in the market. It was around noon and was hungry. Food was hard to come by these days as the crops were bad this year, or so I've heard. But let me introduce myself, I'm Kurai, my family was killed a awfully long time ago so I was forced to steal to get the food I needed to survive. I wear a tattered robe made from patches of old thrown away clothing. I have blue-grey eyes and average length dirty-blond hair. On my right arm I have a burn from when my village was attacked and was burnt down. I am the luckiest man alive, as my life would dramatically change before I knew it. I was walking along the pathway when I saw a crowd surrounding six people, five knights wearing gleaming armor with a boar imprint and a shield with a spiked center and copper rim. The other figure I couldn't make out. I climbed up a building and noticed the figure was wearing a crown, why, it was King Arthur! In the distance, something shocked me. There was a group of solders charging towards the city, swords pointed and bows ready to fire. My mind immediately went into panic mode and I screamed

"WERE UNDER ATACK"!


	3. Page 2

The king and his five knights almost automatically stared at me in shock and fear. The crowd dispersed while their screams added to the chaos. The army slowly marched forward closer to the city and the knights were getting ready for a fight. The golden bell the castle soon rang alerting all villagers of the attack and telling the soldiers it's time to fight. All the kings soldiers came pouring out of the castle gates wearing the same armor and holding the same shield. It would have been an amazing thing to see if the thought of death was running through my head. Then the battle began, the bowmen started shooting their arrows and soldiers began to charge each other. Swords clashed together, Ting! Clang! Swoosh! One after another soldiers fell into an eternal sleep. Then something caught my eye; below me an enemy solider was sneaking up towards the Arthur. Nearby, cheers arose from the remaining knights. I came to a decision, let the king die and flee or attempt to help. I looked for any nearby soldiers but there were none, but, there was an empty blacksmith stall. I climbed down the building ant grabbed the first weapon I found. It was dark reflective blade with a golden handle, then I made my way to the kings "little friend". Without hesitation I swung the blade while yelling, FOR ARTHUR! The blade cut the solders body like it was water. Arthur turned around and gasped.

"Boy where did you get that blade"

Nervously I replied, "Sorry sir I will return it to where I found it, but you were in danger"

"No need" he interrupted "What's your name boy"

"Kurai but why won't I need to return this blade"

"Well Kurai" He said smiling "That's because I found my newest knight and he needs a blade as fine as this!"

"I'm truly sorry king Arthur; I will return this to for your knight"

"It's quite alright Kurai" He paused "As long as you become the knight to wield the sword"

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes I am, will you accept and become a knight"

"It would be an honor to serve you"

The king began to walk away, as he exclaimed "Come to the castle tomorrow. You will be tested then trained, congratulations Sir Kurai"


	4. Page 3

Years had passed science that day a long time ago. I felt useless as Arthur sent out all of the other knights on quests and left me too wait. Every time he assigned a quest to knight he seemed to gaze over in my direction with an intent look, like he had something planned, then an old man busted through the doors speaking hysterically.

"KING ARTHUR, I have discovered news of a very powerful item you my want in your possession…"

"Well," The king acknowledged "Speak of this item."

"It's called the golden globe. "

"And its power?" the king asked

"The power over death sire, the mere light the globe gives off stops ageing."

"Have you learned of its location?" the king questioned

"Not exactly," the old man replied "But in legend it is said to be hidden high towards the sun"

"Like a Cliff top or a mountain" the king implied

"Yes, where's the highest place you can think of King Arthur?" The old man asked

"Hmm…" the king thought. "…the highest place…"

"Mount. Saian!" I blurted out

"Why yes," the King exclamied "You well depart their at once in search of this "golden globe""

"ME!" I assumed

"Yes, now any other imformation on the wearabouts of this globe old man?"

"Hmmm…" the old man began to concentrate extremely hard for a answer. "AHH HAA!" he exclaimed "Legend says that the globe is hidden behind a wall of water"

"Ahh well of with you then Kurai, go to mount Saian and retrive me the Golden Globe"


	5. Page 4

I proceeded to the armory to put on my armor and retrieve my sword from the day I became a knight. Afterwards, I went to the stables to mount my horse and embark on my journey. As I was exiting the village everyone was cheering and waving goodbye. Their cheers became quieter as my horse trotted out of the village. My first quest had finally begun.

The silhouette of mount Saian slowly was becoming more apparent. It was taller than five of the castles and looked longer around than the city. The mountain was intimidating. I was about to look for something I've never head of, behind a wall of water. Could that means it's resting in a lake bed? Maybe it's buried under snow at the peak. Whatever it was I was soon to find out.

"What I'm doing is harder then looking for a needle in a hay stack." I mumbled to myself. "I wanted a quest and I get this."

When I came up to the mountain I notice two things. One, the mountain was extremely steep and two, there was a beautiful waterfall pouring out of a cave near the top.

"Wall of Water, here I come."

I dismounted my horse, tide him to a tree and began to hike up the mountain.


	6. Page 5

My feet started to ache only after ten minutes. It would take at least forty more to make it up the mountain to the water fall, and then I need to look for the globe. I stopped at a spring just of the trail to rest and put some water in my canister. Water trickled down on the rocks from the waterfall above. Animals were feeding off of the brush and drinking from the spring. It was a beautiful sight.

I continued to hike up the trail, little by little, getting closer to the falls. The sound of water speeding out of the cave gradually became louder, raising my excitement of completing my goal. I was amazed when I reached the cave.

The suns light reflected off the water hitting the walls. The water itself was perfectly clear and blue. In the middle of the cave there was a large twisted pillar that resembled a tree. In the middle of the pillar was a carved out section with a small yellow ball. The ball was clear as glass and incredibly light.

"Found you." I said with joy "not to bring you to Arthur"


	7. Page 6

While descending the mountain, I returned to the spring I visited on the way up. The golden globe began to glow and time felt is it had stopped. The light of the globe did indeed prevent aging, the king would be pleased. I reached the base of mount Saian and rode my horse towards the Kingdome.

When I return a villager hollered "HE IS BACK! KURAI IS BACK!"

Everyone looked at me smiles upon their faces, clapping and cheering. Heading towards the stables, I hopped off my horse and locked inside. Then I went to complete my quest. I opened the gates to the throne room and the King was thrilled.

"You have returned, Kurai"

"Yes King Arthur I have."

"And the globe?" the king implied

I pulled out the globe and gave it to him "Right here sire."

"AMAZING! Do you know how it works?"

"Yes, hold it up to the sun and age will reverse."

"Very well. Congratulations Sir Kurai! Your first quest has been completed; I knew you could do it"

"Thank you sir, I did too"


End file.
